


Yugbam— 独守

by DaisywithGOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisywithGOT7/pseuds/DaisywithGOT7
Summary: //point：先婚后爱、家族之间的契约、独守空房的斑、谦强攻…（有点虐斑情节呜呜对不起）//如果我写毁了请狠狠骂我
Relationships: Yugbam, 谦斑
Kudos: 1





	Yugbam— 独守

/  
已经两个月了。斑斑等了足足两个月。

等他的金有谦回家。

斑斑几乎不奢求金有谦花时间和精力陪他吃一顿晚餐，但至少，家总要回吧？哪怕两人的关系只不过一张契约。斑斑还记得签字之前，他反复研读着白纸上那两个黑体字。“自愿”。

根本就不是自愿，双方的家族都为了各自财产的利益逼迫他们结婚。虽说两人从小就认识，但关系也不过平平淡淡，至少他们之间从未掺杂爱意。

其实，金有谦不喜欢斑斑，从小就不喜欢。家族聚会时斑斑永远是最受宠的那个，因为他本就长得讨喜，像个糯米团子似的，被长辈们捧在手心里宠 。而那时的金有谦早已有些大人风范，毕竟是家族的继承人，说话做事都透露着一股傲慢之气。他看不惯斑斑那副讨好的模样，所以即使做错事也被哄着捧着，而自己反倒成了被责怪的靶心。

没想到的是，他不喜欢的人却成了自己的终身伴侣。同在一个屋檐下，最多的交流也不过“吃了吗”，“睡了吗”，“辛苦了”…通常是斑斑最先打破冰冷气氛，金有谦只是象征性敷衍应和，两人甚至连睡觉也分房。

金有谦对斑斑提不起任何兴趣，连过多的肢体接触都不想有，这个家他一分钟也不想待。好在两人白天都有各自的事业要忙，能够避而不见。可到了夜晚，斑斑却成了独守空房的人，因为金有谦总会以各种借口晚归甚至不归。以前还好，最久只不过持续了将近一周，可现在，那人已经两个月没有回过家了。

斑斑虽说习以为常，但一个人长期待在偌大的别墅里难免会孤独。逛街看到成双成对的人经过总会下意识想象起自己和金有谦手牵手逛街的场景，尽管他知道不可能。但斑斑是喜欢金有谦的。喜欢他的风度与冷傲，喜欢他俊俏的面容，勾魂的泪痣，骨节分明的手指，在长辈面前装模作样牵手的时候斑斑心跳都紧了紧。金有谦的手心是炙热的，斑斑记得很清楚。

他不止一次想过上正常的婚姻生活，至少在深夜噩梦惊醒时能被人拥在怀里哄，而不是醒来时只有一个人。他太想念金有谦了。他见过金有谦的温柔，浅浅一笑就能让人神魂颠倒，但是是对别人，不是对自己。

斑斑看着桌上已经凉透的饭菜，还有五分钟时针便指向数字十二，他知道金有谦今晚不会回来了，刚准备起身收拾餐桌时，意外听到门铃响起。

他小跑到门前，刚打开门，先进来的是一股极其沉重的酒气，下一秒斑斑借着昏黄的灯光看到了金有谦的脸，两颊绯红，眼神依旧犀利而冷峻。金有谦突然将整个身子扑向斑斑，斑斑险些没站稳脚跟。

“你又喝酒了”，斑斑皱紧眉。上一次回家也是，金有谦喝得酩酊大醉，一进门便瘫倒在地上。

金有谦趴在斑斑肩上没吱声，双手不自觉探进他的衬衫里，开始胡乱摩挲着斑斑的腰际。

“让我操你”，金有谦吻上斑斑的耳垂。

斑斑顿时呆滞。两人上一次做爱也是在金有谦醉酒那天，他被满身酒气的他按在地上，野蛮剥去他身上的所有衣物，连扩张也没来得及做便强行挺入。斑斑忍着没哭，紧紧咬着双唇任他肆意妄为。那人粗大的性器一次次撞击，润滑也没有直接捅入他的穴口，痛得他想要逃。双唇被咬成紫红色，生理眼泪在眼眶打转，事后湊过脑袋想得到金有谦的一个安慰的吻却被他狠狠一把推开。金有谦从来不会吻他，甚至连拥抱也勉强。地板是冰冷的，心也是冰冷的。

这次，斑斑不想顺从。他将金有谦覆在他小腹上的手硬生生拽下。

“太晚了，休息吧”，斑斑扭过头。

“你不是想和我做爱的吗？”，金有谦将脑袋从斑斑肩上移开，取而代之的把双手撑在他肩上，笑得戏谑，

“工作了一天累了吧，早点…”

“你装什么装啊…”，金有谦语气很是强硬，不打算给斑斑一丝反驳的机会，下一秒双臂捆紧他的腰顺势将他抱起，摔进客厅的绒布沙发上。

金有谦将整个人的重量都压在斑斑身上，把他压得喘不过气，一手扯下脖间的黑色领带捆绑住斑斑的双手固定在沙发的硬质把手上，“金有谦，你放开！”，斑斑知道他是醉了，否则他根本不会碰自己，也不会做这样的事。他用脚使劲踹他的小腹，却被那人的蛮力握住脚腕，动弹不得。

“不听话是要被惩罚的”，金有谦吐着酒气，猛地拽下斑斑的外裤甩在一旁。突然暴露于冷空气中，斑斑下身的物什微微抬了头，“你明明就很想要，不是吗？”

“你回家就是为了操我，对吗？”

金有谦没有回答他，撕扯开他上身的白色衬衫，双唇不由分说地咬上斑斑胸前的红缨。斑斑依旧顽固地挣扎，双脚猛烈踢踹金有谦下体的硬物。

“你他妈疯了！！”，金有谦仰起头，眼神中是收不尽的凶狠，单手掐紧斑斑的脖子朝他大吼。

“你知道…我等你多久…了吗…两…两个月！”，斑斑被他手上的力度掐得说话断断续续，双眼渐渐布满红色血丝。

“金…金有谦…你…有关心过…我吗？”，斑斑这次没忍住眼泪，一些晶莹从他眼角滑落。

金有谦依旧没有回答，顿时松开紧掐斑斑脖颈的手，硬生生掰过他的双腿架到肩上，解开皮带扣与裤链，脱下一半的内裤，对准他的后穴将自己的肿胀物狠狠顶弄进去。没有做扩张的斑斑下面紧得厉害，硬是被金有谦的性器野蛮撑开，和上次一样的剧痛贯穿斑斑的整个身子。

金有谦把他的穴口吃得紧紧的，五浅一深地顶撞着他的肉壁，摩擦带来的快感使那尺寸颇大的硬物在他体内渐渐涨大，柱身狠狠碾过他的敏感点，那人后穴的黏液不断流渗出来，染湿了昂贵的绒布沙发。斑斑身体的剧痛掩过了做爱的刺激，他发不出任何舒服的呻吟，只一个劲在抽噎，泪水氤氲。

金有谦似乎是生气了。身下人没有一点反应，在他看来自己在和木头做爱没有区别。

“你在忍什么？”，金有谦朝他低吼，“是我把你伺候得不够爽吗？”。他停下了下身的抽送，俯下脑袋盯住斑斑。他这才看清斑斑脸上不止一道的泪痕，还有血红的眼。

客厅的暖色灯映在斑斑脸上使他看起来憔悴不堪。

“操够了吗？”，斑斑松开扪紧的双唇，一道紫红色血印在唇上显得格外刺眼，眼神中也没了刚刚的懦弱。

不出意外，斑斑把金有谦激怒了。金有谦扣着他的双肩将他翻了个身，斑斑下巴磕上绒布沙发被布料磨的生疼，更疼的是下身的穴口，那人粗大的性器又一次捅进他体内，疯狂的，肆意的，每一次的抽插都仿佛要将他的小腹顶穿，手腕早已被领带勒出淤痕。金有谦觉得还不够，把他的臀瓣往两侧扳开，被操得红肿的后穴不留余地地暴露，肌肉的撕扯让斑斑下意识喊疼。

“还有更疼的”，金有谦勾勾嘴角，把性器送进更深处大操大干，猛烈抽插着那可怜的小穴，动作大到把甬道的肉都带翻出来，却还意犹未尽，死死顶弄着斑斑敏感的小点不肯放过。斑斑终于受不住金有谦这般玩弄，忍在喉咙的吟叫不自觉从口中释放，回荡在空旷的客厅里。

“你明明叫的很好听啊，斑”，金有谦跪在沙发上，将斑斑的屁股托起，又加快速度操弄，肉棒撞进后穴时的交合声愈来愈刺耳。斑斑的臀部半悬空着，穴口泄出的浊液顺着他的性器滴落，他那性器涨得难受，尽管如此他也不想在金有谦面前射，丢脸至极。

“金有谦…停下…我不要了”，斑斑带着哭腔，慢慢从齿间挤出这句话，他还是选择了求饶。

“你射出来，我就放过你”，金有谦知道他在忍，而他就是想要斑斑顺从自己的一切。过了半晌，斑斑无动于衷，金有谦的耐心再一次被磨尽，握紧他的腰将他又翻过来正面朝着自己，以一种居高临下的面容俯视身下的斑斑，对对方来说简直耻辱。

斑斑全身上下一丝不挂，双手被捆绑在沙发把手上，胯间的物什断断续续冒出白色黏液，他实在忍得太难受了。“不愿意是吧？我帮你”，金有谦话音刚落，俯下头整根吞下斑斑的硬物，含在嘴里狠狠吮吸，贝齿故意剐蹭着性器的柱身，皮肉组织传导的刺痛感惹得斑斑全身止不住打颤。金有谦一浅一深吞吐着，舔弄他的肉壁上的每一寸，舌尖滑过根部与两颗囊袋间纤薄的肌肉，将那两颗囊袋包裹进温热的口腔壁里。

“那里…不要…”，斑斑急得又分泌出了眼泪，“金有谦你放过我好不好…”，斑斑感觉自己的尊严此刻根本不值一提。金有谦吐出他的性器，用手捏紧那柱身。下一秒斑斑把自己的隐忍全全射在了金有谦手里。

“你刚刚不是凶得很吗？”，金有谦将他射出的白灼抹在他脸上，顺势松开了系在他手腕的领带，“看看自己多脏…”。

“嘶”

“金有谦我恨透你了！”，斑斑不知哪来最后一丝力气，抬起脚狠狠踹上金有谦的小腹，胡乱捡起地上散落的衣物小跑进了房间。

“砰”。随着关上门时的闷响，斑斑心里对金有谦残存的所有喜欢也在此刻化为乌有。

金有谦坐在沙发上，转了转无名指上的婚戒，这玩意他第一次戴，他本以为斑斑会注意到，但好像并没有。也许是酒精的麻醉效果，今晚在酒吧里看到接吻的情侣时他有些心动，他第一次想到了斑斑。那人似乎对他从未有过怨言，以前每次回家的时候斑斑总会准备好他爱吃的晚餐，在浴缸里放好洗澡水等他，早上也准时起床为他准备早饭，将他要随身携带的物品放在桌前，贴上一张便利贴温柔地提醒他别忘了，这一切只不过他从未领情罢了，直到后来他迷上夜不归宿。也不知道为什么，明明今晚很想好好和斑斑共处来着，但看到他的那刻，心头那股厌恶又涌了上来。他只想狠狠地欺负他。

斑斑蜷缩在被子里，尽管刚刚洗了热水澡，但身上还是冷得不行，下半身的痛楚依旧清晰。他睡不着，脑海里全是刚刚的一幕，但他却不再想痛哭，他感觉自己好像放下了些什么，在心中反复确信，自己不再喜欢金有谦了，不再喜欢了。

斑斑逼迫自己闭上干涩的双眼，将身上的被子裹得紧了一些，他不想再被寒冷唤醒，他想安稳的睡一个好觉，可还是冷得不行。半梦半醒间他感到背上传来一阵温热，像被人搂抱着，很舒服，使他进入了更深的梦乡。

—TBC—  
//深夜产物 大家晚安！

**Author's Note:**

> //后期可能还会修改一下 感觉写的不是很好  
> //大家晚安啦


End file.
